Zola's Quest
by Addctd2Greys
Summary: My first ONE SHOT! For pigorcow. Zola, Tuck, and Sofia are trying to get cookies but one of the nurse's sons take them all. The three of them are determined to get those cookies, even if it means a showdown.


**A/N: This one shot is for .com Enjoy.**

Zola's Quest

Three year old Zola was a very smart toddler. She was speaking well for her age and she could count to 39. She loved her parents so much, except when she was stuck at the hospital daycare. There were many kids not as smart as Zola except her best friend Sofia, who was a couple months younger than her, and Tuck who was 6 years old. They were best friends because their parents were all good friends. Sometimes Tuck's mom, Dr. Bailey, would bring the three of them fruit snacks or cookies from the cafeteria. Zola loved it. Tuck taught Zola and Sofia how to sneak out of the daycare and go wondering the halls of Seattle Grace Mercy West. The three of them would go to the cafeteria and get cookies or (their FAVORITE place) the gallery to watch surgery.

It was a Saturday morning and Zola's mom Meredith had to be at the hospital early for surgery. Zola woke up and sat up on her bed waiting for her mom to get her. Meredith was taking longer than usual so Zola walked to the bathroom and went potty then brushed her teeth. As soon as she was walking back to her room she could hear her parents walking into the kitchen. She shuffled to her room and opened her drawer and pulled out purple leggings and a purple and white sweatshirt. She got dressed and walked to the kitchen.

"Hey zozo!" her father said as she walked in.

"Hi daddy." She said as she climbed into the seat. Her father was making himself a bowl of muesli while her mother made oatmeal for herself and Zola and making a bottle for Zola's little brother Mark.

After everyone was feed the four of them made it on time. At 7:15 on the dot, Meredith and Derek signed in the two kids into the daycare and made their way to the locker room to change. The teacher took Mark and brought him to the section for babies while Zola made her way to her friends. After watching a movie, playing with toys, doing ABC worksheets, lunch and a nap they were all sitting at the table coloring

Tuck sighed loudly, "Sof and Zo don't you guys want to leave?" he asked.

The two girls looked at each other and shrugged their shoulders. Sofia spoke up, "Well yes but it's almost snack time."

"Look what we're having" Tuck said point to pretzels and apples. The three of them groaned. "Let's go to the cafeteria for coookies." Tuck whispered trying to persuade the girls.

Their eyes widened and they both nodded quickly hoping to not get caught. One by one they slid out of their chairs and walked to the supply closet which had another door to go to a hall way. Tuck held it open for the girls then three of them made their escape. They quickly snuck into the stairwell and began walking down the steps. They enjoyed mindless chit chat until they heard a familiar female giggling.

"Owen not now, I have to go get ready for surgery." She said. Tuck turned to the girls and put his index finger over his lips making sure they kept quiet. He crept down the steps and seen who was there. He quickly ran back up the steps to Sofia and Zola.

"It was your guys Aunt Cristinaaa and Uncle Ooowen." Tuck whispered to them. Their eyes widened and they turned around. Tuck stayed as look out and watched as Cristina and Owen walked out the door. "Alright let's go." They walked down a few more flights of stairs until they found the door to the cafeteria. It was basically empty so they made their way to the cookies. As they walked across the cafeteria they noticed a boy about 5 or 6 grabbing tons of cookies and stuffing them into his Spiderman backpack. Tuck ran towards the boy with an angry look on his face.

"Stop you cookie stealer!" Tuck shouted.

The boy slowly turned around and laughed at Tuck. "Make me." So Tuck did. He pushed the boy down. Sofia and Zola just stared at him shocked. "That was mean. Now I'm definitely not giving you cookies."

Zola decided to step in and help Tuck. "You have to share. You can't eat all the cookies or you'll get fat and my mommy's friend Jackson will have to cut it out."

"My mommy's a nurse so she'll help me."

"Well our mommies are surgeons." Sofia bragged and stuck her tongue out.

"So nurses are better!"

"NO they're not." The three of them exclaimed.

"Whatever. I'm going to find my mommy now. Have some fruit." The boy said and ran away.

"Tuck he can't take all the cookies!" Sofia whined

"He's not. We're going to make him share. Come on." He said and ran to the stairwell with Sofia and Zola trailing behind. They ran the best they could up three flights of stairs and quickly pass Uncle Owen's office. A cafeteria worker was pushing her cart around full of food for patients and Tuck took an apple from it and ran towards the boy. He threw the apple and it hit the boy in the head.

"OW!" He screamed and turned around. "You again?"

"We want cookies." Sofia shouted.

"Find your surgeon mommy's and ask them" he teased.

The three of them all ran to the cart grabbing foods and went to the boy and threw them at him. To anyone walking by it seemed as if they were picking on the boy but that wasn't the case.

The boy took off his backpack and ran to the cart and began throwing food at them. Then it got serious. The four off them were all throwing food back and forth until Zola got a good idea. She ran and stole the boy's back pack and went to her friends. Just as the boy threw a piece of fish at Sofia, her Uncle Owen spotted them.

"Stop it!" he shouted before the boy threw a hand full of mashed potatoes. "All of you let's go to my office." Tuck, Sofia, and Zola sat on his couch; Zola still had the Spiderman backpack on. "What's your name young man?"

He looked at Owen with sad eyes, "Michael Gilbert. My mom is a nurse here."

"Nurse Gilbert…"Owen looked up the number for the Neurology wing's nurses' station and called her. "Hello this is Chief Hunt is Nurse Gilbert here...okay well when she finishes with that patient send her to my office….thanks."

"Uncle Owen." Zola said shyly "can we go change?"

"Zola honey I have nothing for you guys to change into."

"Our momma's have clothes in the locker room."

"Okay, I'll take you there after Mike's mother comes."

"Thanks."

A few minutes later Nurse Gilbert knocked on Chief Hunt's door. "You wanted me sir?" she said then seen the children in his office. "Michael…chief I am so sorry. His father didn't pick him up today and I had an emergency and didn't get a chance to take him to daycare yet."

"It's fine just make sure it doesn't happen again." He reassured her and then she left his office hand in hand with her son.

"Now you three let's find you those clothes." Owen said as they left his office and walked towards the Attending's lounge. Once inside the kids found their bags and one by one changed in the bathroom. Zola placed the backpack on the table and opened it to reveal all the cookies and a few slices of cake wrapped up. Owen turned the TV to SpongeBob and let the kids watch TV as they ate their snacks.

A half hour later Meredith, Callie, and Miranda walked into the locker room ready to change and pick up their kids when they noticed Owen on the couch with his goddaughters in his arms and Tuck lying into his side, all four of them asleep. Cristina walked in a few seconds after them and noticed her husband surrounded by the kids. Each of the women took pictures from their phones and then the mother's got their babies then Cristina sat on the couch next to Owen.

Zola was walking next to her mother and went to the daycare to pick up Mark. "Doctor Grey I am so sorry we lost Zola. Her, Tuck and Sofia all snuck out and we are so so sorry." The teacher said.

"It's okay. They went off to find Chief Hunt. Zola loves her uncle very much." The teacher sighed with relief and turned to get Mark. Meredith bent down and spoke to Zola, "Zola Shepherd no more adventures through the hospital with your friends. Your teacher's will get fired." She kissed her daughters cheek and then got Mark from the teacher. The three of them walked down to the lobby where Derek was waiting. Zola knew he'd appreciate a good story. As soon as she spotted him she ran to his arms and he picked her up.

"Daddy!" she said smiling.

"Hey Zozo. How was my princess's day?"

"Amazing! I have to tell you about me Tuck and Sofia's quest for cookies." She began telling her story. As he listened to his daughter he was baffled by how smart she is.


End file.
